


Dom Maxine

by aprilreign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Verbal Humiliation, pushover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime





	Dom Maxine

"Half-giant! He has some fucking gall!"

Olympe was pissed. The moron hardly knows her. Making assumptions about her lineage. Had he asked...she would deny it anyway! It's non of his bloody business where her bloodlines same from. Olympe left Hagrid after telling him to fuckoff. She wanted to slap the shit out of him but she could not trust her rage. No. She could not go there. A elegant graceful Headmistress going berserker during a propitious event at the hosting school. No one will like it if she gets angry. Young lives would be at stake and she will never forgive herself if she were to completely lose her shitn.

Just thinking about this is triggering her. She needs a distraction. Hell, she needs a drink. Some booze should haul her out of the dumps. In her oversized designer bag she has some sauce that will definitely spice things up, a pint of Grand Marnier. Twisting the top she takes a few squigs. Her eyes darts about scanning for nosy students lurking around. Another long sip straight from the bottle have her feeling bloody damn good. The bitter orange cognac is sinfully one of her favorite indulgences.

~ ~ ~

The giantess finds herself roaming the the school grounds. Feeling free and unbothered. The wild outdoors is liberating. No hollow buildings with their prison walls, unnecessary stuffy clothing or constant bickering and chattering. All she needs, yearns for is mother nature, where the wild things roam. Her clothes are nothing but a hindrance. She tugs at her summer wrap dress and lets it fall open. The pins holding up her think tresses are plucked out and thrown away. Her hair falls in tangled waves covering her face. A pair of shoes flies through the air in opposite directions. Olympe can give less than a hoot who sees her as long as they don't see her as a giant.

~ ~ ~ Hagrid POV ~ ~ ~

Unfortunately one of her heels hits Hagrid's door with a thud. You would think someone was throwing a steel toed boot at it. Grumbling, he opens the door about ready to go off on the little bad asses only to find no one's there, at all. Before the man could start looking around he hears someone singing out in his field. He mosey down off of his porch to take a better look see and he sees quite a lot. A whole lotta something he shouldn't.

"Blimey. I'll be-" Hagrid frowns, looking around to see if anyone else is out there seeing what he's seeing, which he don't mind seeing.

There she is, twirling and dancing with her dress billowing in the wind. Her big boobs bouncing around. She giggles them and pluck at her tits singing louder and louder. Hagrid watches as she staggers three or four steps to the side, digging in her purse to pull out her pint. She downs the last of the liquor, shaking the last drops out of it. She looks at the bottle and shouts at it pissed off that it was fucking empty. What she does next shocks Hagrid into a run to go get her crazy ass.

Olympe squats, resting an elbow on her thigh and shoves the bottle neck into her giant cunt and starts fucking herself.

"Whaoh! Whaoh! Hold on now!"

She growls at him not to come any closer. Acting like a wild bear, she'll maul his ass if he try to stop her from getting her nut.

This is obscene Ms. Maxime! Ya gonna get yourself sacked if someone sees ya!

"You seen me. Will you go tell? Will you also tell them imma a giant too?!" She sneers at him thrusting her bottle even harder.

"Of course no...what?...No! I'd never tell!"

"Lies!"

"Wha?Grrrr! Then you tell me! What?! What will it take for me to convince to...STOP THAT! and go inside?!"

"Something bigger than this flimsy bottle I can fuck."

"Oi, is that all." Hagrid hurries to unbuckling his trousers dropping them just low enough to his knees. His trunk of a cock was too hard and heavy to whip out so he stood there with her still squatting, giving her more than an eyeful of his solid, veiny man muscle.

Hagrid hears the shattering of glass. "What was that?"

Nothing, it was useless, so I broke it. She grabs his cock, strolling half naked to his hut as if she was holding his hand, he had no choice but to stumbles along sheepishly. Well, he got her to move and he's lucky her hand is holding his cock, toddling behind he can't wait to get just a little of whatever she decide to throw at him 

~ ~ ~


End file.
